Together
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich go too fast with their new relationship. What if Yumi got pregnant? UxY


**A/N: In this story, Yumi is 15 and Ulrich is 14. I didn't want to change their ages too much, so I just added 1 year.**

**Rated T for a little (really little) sexual content and bad words (pff!)**

**Note: I don't usually write this kind of stuff. But I felt the need to write this, and for the story to develop, I needed to put that.**

**This story was originally going to be the sequel for 'Our Real Feelings', but now it's just a oneshot…or maybe not!**

**Anyway…**

_Code Lyoko: Together_

_Ulrich POV:_

_I'm desperately waiting on a chair next to Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama, in the waiting room of the hospital. It's 3 in the morning. We're waiting for a thing, a __person, _that will change our lives forever. I should probably start from the beginning:

-_October, 2007_-

5:30am. I'm on my morning routine. Not a sports routine, a talking routine. I practice and think about how the hell I am gonna tell Yumi my feelings. It has been over 2 years since I know her. I loved her ever since I 'fought' her in the gym. And the next day, we were on a rematch and I fell over her. I hope she likes me, too. I never stop thinking about the time we almost kissed on Lyoko. Stupid Jeremie! He couldn't wait another damn second to launch the return to the past!! My mind thinks over and over about the times when she showed me _something._ I don't know what that something is, but at least I got a hope…

Anyway, it's already 6:30am. I have to wake up my sleepyhead roommate, Odd.

"Hey Odd, wake up!" I yell.

"Five more minutes, mom" he replies. I hit him with my pillow on the face. "OK, OK. I'm up!" he yells and starts 'stretching', and then gets up. I grab a bathrobe and a towel from my closet and head to the bathroom with Odd. But on the way there, I saw her. She smiles when she sees me and heads to me.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" she says. If only she knew what I was thinking of replying.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask. She tells me that she has to go to the library early. We say goodbye and get to the daily routine. Well, not really.

We went to all the classes, and all. But something happened in that day. Something that I never, in my wildest and craziest dreams I had thought about. She catchs me after school on my dorm, and tells me she want to talk to me in private.

We went for a walk on the woods. "Ulrich, there's something I have to tell you" she said.

"There's something I have to tell you, too" I say, nervously preparing to tell her. "You go first" I said.

"Ulrich…I…" it's all she says. I give her a questioning look, but I don't think she saw me. Because when I made the look, and before I could ask 'What is it?', she leaned to me and _kissed _me. SHE _KISSED _ME!! Oh…my…god!

She pulls off. I stare at her, blushing. She does the same. I smiled and said: "Is that what you had to tell me?"

She nods, blushed and smiling. What happens next…I…I don't even remember it. And if I did, I still wouldn't tell it in here. Let's just say that we…went to a place and…expressed our love a little seriously.

-3 months later-

We became boyfriend/girlfriend and suddenly all the school knew! Stupid school newspaper. Or maybe it was Odd. Note to self: kick Odd's butt.

Yumi came with a worried face to my dorm half an hour before class. "What's wrong, Yumi?" I ask.

"Ulrich, I got some news. I'm not sure how you're going to take it." she said.

"What is it?" I said, holding both of her hands.

"Ulrich…I…" she says, but pauses. Her face becomes red and more worried. "I think I'm pregnant"

My mouth wanted to fall on the floor. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!! I stared at her, with a shocked face. After a 5-minute stare, I finally talked.

"How do you know?" he said. Yumi sat on the bed, and I did the same, sitting next to her.

"Well, I'm feeling all dizzy sometimes, and nausea. I've been feeling weird. Plus, my period hasn't come in 2 months. And I took this home-pregnancy-test and it gave me positive." she said.

"Have you told anyone beside me?" I ask. "My mother knows. I haven't told her who the dad is, but I'll have to tell her sooner or later. Now, I _really_ don't know how to tell my dad. He will probably kill me" she said.

I sat there, beside her. I stared at her sad/worried face. I took her hands again. "We'll get trough this" I said, trying to cheer her up, even if it was a little. She stared at me, and slightly kissed me. "Thank you", she whispered. "For what?" I ask. "For being here for me"

"Hey, it's _our _baby, remember? I would never let you alone. Never _ever. _And not even _now_. Yumi, I promise we'll get trough this together. I'll be there when you tell your father. I'll be there to give you every need you have. I'll be there the day of your birth. And I'll definitely be there to raise our baby. _Together_" he said.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well, your first task is to come to my house today at 5pm. My mom and I are going to the hospital to get the real proof."

"I'll be there" was my reply. Finally, Yumi smiled. A worried/sad-smile, but at the same time it was a happy/excited-smile. I smiled back.

At 5pm, like I promised, I was in Yumi's house. While we were in the car, Yumi's mother talked to us.

"Yumi, do you know who the father is?" Mrs. Ishiyama said. She sounded a little worried.

Yumi was embarrased. I was too. "It's Ulrich" she said. The car was at a stoplight, so she looked back to see an embarrassed me.

"I know what you're going trough, kids. I had Yumi at a young age. A baby will change your lives forever. But I'll _never _regret having Yumi. And I promise you won't regret having the baby either. Even if it is at young age"

Yumi's mother kept driving. We reached the hospital and we got out from the car.

"Yumi, how do you plan to tell your father?" Mrs. Ishirama asked. Yumi got worried-sad again. "I don't know…"

-The next day-

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I heard Mr Ishiyama yell, after he read a paper from the hospital. I was sitting on the table, beside Yumi. Then, there was Mr and Mrs. ishiyama, and for some unknown reason, Hirioki.

He almost had a heart attack. But then, a miracle happened!! Yumi's dad didn't get mad. He just got up, and hugged his daughter. I was SOOO confused. So was everyone else.

He told us the same thing about Mrs. Ishiyama and Yumi being born. He said he wouldn't get mad, because he knows how it feels like to get 'the other talk' from parents. But somewhere, I knew he had to be at least a little mad.

Then, he came to me. "You're the father, right?" he asked me. I nodded embarrassed.

We made a deal. I would tell my parents about the baby, and they would send Principal Delmas a letter. Telling him that for later obvious reasons, I had to move in with the Ishiyamas.

The months kept going on. They gang, my parents and Yumi's parents slowly bought all. We tried to buy them, but since we don't work…Anyway, we know that the baby will be a girl.

Suddenly, all the school knew about Yumi's pregnancy. They found out by Yumi's growing belly. Or maybe it was Odd. Note to self: Kick Odd's butt twice! I moved in with her and I slept in her bed with her, like an adult couple would do.

1am. Today, Yumi had _almost_ nine months, but she woke me up in a hurry.

"Ulrich! Ulrich!" she said while shaking me.

"What?" I said in a groan.

"Wake up my parents!! Please!!" she begged. I still didn't get it. "OK" I said and got up.

'She probably wants to eat peanut butter and sunflower seeds at 1 am' I thought. Women are so weird when they are pregnant. They need to eat the strangest things! I woke Mrs. Ishiyama and told her Yumi called them. Mr Ishiyama was still sleeping, but Mr Ishiyama went to Yumi.

Yumi felt weird. That's why she called her mother. Her mother turned on Yumi and Ulrich's room light. "I feel weird" Yumi said. Her mother cleared her eyes from the light…

"What do you feel, dear?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked with a yawn. "I feel really bad pain, but it comes slowly."

Mrs. Ishiyama knew what it was. "Let's get you to the hospital" she said.

They went to the hospital. It was what Yumi's mother thought. Contractions. Ulrich called the gang, and they got there as soon as possible.

Now, it was 3am. I am in the waiting room. Soon, I'll be a father. Then again, I've been a father since nine months ago, but not literally. I kept thinking until I fell asleep.

Odd wakes me up. 5am. He tells me that there's someone looking for me. A nurse. She wants to show me something, or maybe someone. She shows me my daughter. I look at the little creature. So defenseless. So innocent. I'm a father to a beautiful baby girl.

After more minutes, we finally can go and see Yumi on her room. I enter the room. She looks at me with a tired but happy face.

I stand beside her, and take hold her left hand. "She looks like you" I whispered to her. She smiled at me.

"How are you gonna name her, Yumi?" Aelita asks. Yumi thinks, and discuss it with me.

"Her name is Alexandra Stern" she replies, smiling.

I can't be happier. First, I discover that my loved one loves me back. Then, we are a family. I suppose Yumi's dad is gonna make me walk down the aisle with her. But that's my dream come true. I chuckle. I can't wait for anything. For Yumi to get out from the hospital. To have our Alexandra home. To see her walk her first steps, to hear her say her first words…I wonder if she'll say 'Daddy' first. I only expect one thing. That of all this wonderful things, we'll do them all together.

_**A/N: Sorry if it was a little bad written, I was in a hurry of writing this but I wanted to finish it now. Because if I don't, I'll never do it. If you want a sequel, review! Sequel possibilities depend on how many reviews I get. I already got some ideas…**_

_**Note: The episode when they almost kiss is 'Routine'.**_

_**Thanks for reading!!**_


End file.
